


Take Me Away (Mafia/Yakuza AU)

by AMKTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMKTrash/pseuds/AMKTrash
Summary: Yuuri stares beyond the balcony. His yukata flowing ever so gently in the evening breeze. The full moon illuminating the lazy waves below him.However, Yuuri was not here to rest. His acute senses were screaming in danger. The Universal Convention of Assassins, the most revered celebration of assassins from around the world, but also the most dangerous. Everyone here was out for someone else's head. Yuuri flinched, and turned swiftly, sensing someone else with him."You must be Katsuki Yuuri, I'm sorry for this rude and quite abrupt introduction, but I need you to come with me."A swift movement of a hand and Yuuri's body crumpled into their arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on Archive so IDK if it'll live up to expectations. Please provide feedback if you think there should be some changes, they're greatly appreciated! This is an original work inspired by another mafia au, and I realize how much I like Mafia AU's sooo. Here you go!

"Yuuri. I have a mission for you that you must not fail."

Yuuri knelt before the Yakuza leader, for the Kanto region of Japan.

"Yessir."

"Bring me the head of the damned man who killed my wife. I order you to travel to the Universal Convention of Assassins, and bring me his head." Behind the beaded curtain one of the maids thrusts the scroll through and hands it to Yuuri, careful not to reveal her face.

Opening the scroll, Yuuri frowns.

"A foreigner?" For all Yuuri knew, his brothers had no connection outside of Eastern Asia.

"A Russian to be exact. He killed her in cold blood! I trusted him. We were to make a pact between the Mafia and Yakuza, but he had betrayed us. He must die!"

 Yuuri had never worked with a Yakuza leader who was led by emotion, however, he kept his head down and swallowed his thoughts. His previous Master had been very cold and driven by earnings and prioritized work. This leader was too weak for Yuuri's taste. His service would be greatly needed here.

The most infamous assassin in the Yakuza community, Katsuki Yuuri was requested in every district. He was known as the "Poisonous Shadow" and no one has ever seen his face, except for those who hired him for work, and even then, they never seemed to recollect what he truly looked like.

"Do you understand what is expected of you?"

"Yessir."

"You will be paid a hefty price along with our pact between the two regions of Kanto and Chubu." The man behind the curtain chuckled. "Do not disappoint dear poisonous one."

"What shall be done if I die at the Convention? There may be people after my head as well."

"Then... there's a guaranteed pact between our regions. Or our region will offer some of our land. Fair, correct?"

Satisfied with the answer, Yuuri slowly began to rise. He bowed low and quickly left the room. This would be his first mission outside of Japan. He must train for Western combat strategies. 

_I cannot fail. This pact is crucial to our expansion. But I also do not desire death. I mustn't fail!_

Reaching his room, Yuuri pulls out the scroll to examine the details. Reading through it, Yuuri's eyes widen.

"I leave tomorrow?! I'm thoroughly unprepared!" Bolting up, Yuuri struggles to maintain his composure as he packs his belongings.  A maid walks in excusing herself and places several Western suits on the coffee table.

"This is what the Westerners wear. We've already had them tailored to your frame. We're sorry for the short notice." She excuses herself once more and slides the door closed.

_Humph, what was I expecting from this region. Of course the most reknown region is led by an inferior leader. Our leader would whip these mongrels into shape!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he finished packing, Yuuri flopped down on the duvet of his bed. His yukata spread about before him. His thin frame practically swallowed by the soft cushion.

He had never liked his body, too skinny and frail for harder work. When he was younger, his mother and father left him in the streets to die. He was attacked by men and women alike, but miraculously he had escaped all attempts. He was picked up by the Yakuza of Chubu after found "encroaching" upon their territory. Afterwards he was taken in by the yakuza leader, he'd finally had a family and home, and had experienced happiness for the first time. Now, that is why he must not fail his mission. His succeeding this mission would be Yuuri's way of showing his eternal gratitude.

Closing his eyes Yuuri drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Swiftly sitting up, Yuuri sighed. The morning light crept up upon the horizon as Yuuri bathed and dressed. He would have to forfeit his breakfast to be able to make it to the Convention early.

Every maid that he passed bowed as the two head maids led him to his car.

"We wish you the safest of trips." They said in unison as Yuuri climbed into the car.

"Tell your leader that I'm off."

"Yessir. We hope you return in success."

Yuuri waved them away and closed the car door. The driver did not speak, and started the car.

They drove in silence, the driver had his gaze fixed to the road, while Yuuri was fidgeting in the uncomfortable Western clothes. His hair was slicked back and his tattoos covered by gloves. On his left hand was a compass and crows for guidance and death, on his right was a dove and olive crown, for success and peace. Both tattoos were located on the back of his hands, centered on his wrists.

He rubbed the gloves together in anticipation and stared out the window, the scenery sped past and soon Yuuri was lulled into a feeling of lethargy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yuuri-sama, we've reached the airport. The Convention will be held in London, England, at this discreet address." The driver turned around and handed Yuuri serveral papers, including his plane ticket and fake ID. Carefully grasping the papers, Yuuri checked it for any traces of poison or chemicals, and took a close look at the information. Once he was satisfied that there was nothing out of place, he thanked the nameless driver and got out with his luggage.

Several minutes later, Yuuri reached his terminal, passing all the security checks. He chuckled at the thought.

_An assassin in an airport. And no one knows. The security of today really is marvelous!_

Sitting down at his terminal, he was greeted with stares and awed looks. Yuuri didn't mean to brag, but he knew he was quite the handsome fellow. He was also quite early, so he'd thought it'd be fitting to grab a cup of coffee. Even though he had never left Japan before, does not mean he wasn't conscious and knowledgeable of other cultures, he just so happened to indulge in and enjoy coffee ever so often. Getting up to grab a coffee, a sharp sensation startled Yuuri.

Another assassin was in the vicinity.

Acting as if nothing was wrong, Yuuri continued his quest for coffee. His eyes surreptitiously scanned the room as he searched for the other. His gaze rested upon a woman sitting in the corner, looking down at a book. She must've felt his gaze and looked up, directly into his eyes. Yuuri held the gaze attempting to determine whether she was friend or foe. She nodded at him, and then continued to read.

_Friend, then. However, I must stay alert, she may not be the only one._

Focusing on the task at hand. Yuuri ordered and paid for a cup of coffee, iced of course. Hot coffee was never his forte, neither was dark coffee. He poured in generous amounts of sweetener and creamer, and walked back over to his spot. Rummaging in his carry-on, Yuuri pulled out a journal. He planned to document this journey as thoroughly as possible, as it was his first time in an airport, first time riding a plane, first time leaving the country. He grabbed a pen and began to write in detail of his journey so far. He wrote of the scroll, the packing, the driving and scenery, he wrote of the woman who'd acknowledged him. He wrote up until the point of him waiting in the terminal, all whilst hyper sensitive of his surroundings. Time passed swiftly and soon it was time to board. Packing up his things, Yuuri stood and waited in line. As people slowly filtered into the plane, he noticed the woman he'd seen earlier having difficulties at the desk.

_I don't normally get involved, but this is a good opportunity to get a favor._

 He walked up to her to assess the problem. Conflicting information on her papers. Yuuri knew just how to deal with this. He gave her a look of "distract them" and she understood. She began talking furiously at the people running the desk while Yuuri quickly adjusted the information with a specialized pen.

'Sir, you should allow my sister and I, passage. Our parents are in London waiting for us. Look at her papers once more, they are all in line." He pointed at the papers which were perfectly matched up with his.

"What? I swear it didn't say that earlier...." The people at the desk looked over the information on the papers and the computer, which Yuuri had hacked before-hand, knowing this would happen. (He's not an assassin for nothing.)

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, you two may pass." They were led through the door and down the "hallway". 

"...Why did you help me?" She asked after several quiet seconds had passed.

"I knew this was going to happen, that's all. So, Sara, I guess we're in this together."

She looked up in surprise, but soon realized that he'd seen it when fixing her papers.

"I guess so..."

"Asuka, you can call me Asuka."

"Asuka? I've never heard a name like that before..."

"It's Japanese."

"Yeah, I kind of figured." She giggled and they had soon reached their seats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Asuka-san, may I ask why you're on this flight?" She inquired as they strap their seat-belts on.

"For business purposes, and you?" Yuuri dodged the question lightly, and shot it back at her.

"Same as you. Business."

"What type of business?"

"The type that is none of yours."

Yuuri chuckled at their childish banter and smiled at her.

"You're quite the witty one aren't you?"

"I've been told so." She smiled back and laughed. "So why are you really here?" She asked once more.

"For a convention." He examined her response to his answer, her expression did not change.

"Or really? That's interesting because so am I!" Her smile comes back to her face and she reaches into her carry on. Alert, Yuuri watched her closely, while reaching for his concealed kunai. 

She pulled out an album, and Yuuri returned to his normal state, examining her face to see if she'd noticed.

_Either she's clueless or very good at her game..._

"I had to leave my brother to come to Japan, and now, I will meet him at the convention in London." She flips open the album and shows him a picture of her brother.

"His name is Michele. We've been stuck like glue since I could remember. You should've seen the look on his face when I told him I was leaving for Japan!" She giggled at the thought.

"Why do you trust me so much?" Sara looks up at Yuuri's question and smiles.

"You don't seem like a bad person. And I know my intuition wouldn't fail me. Besides, we're not going to encounter each other after this, so why not?"

"... hmm. Okay, but I don't think it's very fair for you to share everything about you, and I not put in a word or two." Sara grins once more and turns to face Yuuri.

"Okay then, let's play a game."

"A game? What type of game?"

"Never Have I Ever, have you heard of it before?"

"Isn't that a child's game?"

"What! Never Have I Ever is a complicated intricately crafted game, a game of wits and revealing oneself! It's very intense!" She laughed and poked at Yuuri. "We're gonna play the backwards version. You have to say 'Never Have I Ever' and then something that you HAVE done."

"Umm... okay. I don't really know how this works..."

"If you have done what I've done then you get a point. First person to five points wins. If you've done what I've done then I can't get a point, but if you haven't then I get a point. Get it?"

".... I guess?"

"Oh, you'll get it when we start. I'll go first..." She pondered a bit and thought aloud, "I'm gonna make this a bit scandalous and personal, is that okay with you?"

Yuuri shrugged in indifference and Sara smiled wickedly.

"Never Have I Ever... kissed a man!" She giggled and threw her hands at her face to cover it.

_She's definitely into that... yeahh... what have I gotten myself into?_

"Do I have to answer this?"

"Of course!" She replied hurriedly.

Yuuri recollected his adolescent days with stupid games and dares.

"I have, so I get a point?"

"Yep!" She said as she brushed her hair behind her ear, her earrings glinting in the rays of light from the window.

"So, my turn? Okay... Never Have I Ever worked for a boss I hate."

"Hmm... I have. It was terrible! He's ask me to do like, twenty things at once, and expect it all to be done in the first minute!" She laughed threw her head back.

"I don't think you should be this loud, there are other people on the plane."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I totally forgot!" She giggled and calmed down a bit. "Okay, Never Have I Ever been to Europe."

".... I haven't."

"Yes! I'm one point ahead!" She shrieked and was hushed by another passenger. "Whoops..."

"Okay then, my turn." Yuuri replied, feeling oddly competitive. "Never Have I Ever.... accidentally.... hurt someone?"

_That was the worst way to dig for more information ever._

"That's a strange way to put it Mr. Yuuri. What're you trying to say?"

"....Mr.Yuuri? Who's that?"

Sara's eyes widen as she realized her mistake.

"Uh, um, ah, whatever. My cover's blown anyways, and we both know, so why don't we get down to business? It was real fun talking to you but it's time to 'work'."

Sara reached to take her earrings off and every motion she made was carefully tracked by Yuuri. She ripped the silver hooks off of her earrings and suddenly threw the earrings into her mouth, swallowing them.

Yuuri was shocked, and taken aback by this. And then he realized. Cameras! How could he not have known?! He reached out and grabbed her hair, the darkness off the cabin hid his actions from the rest of the passengers.

"Who was it for?! Who saw it?!" Yuuri growled into her ears.

"The boss I hate." She chuckled. "The earrings were coated with a deadly poison, I will soon no longer be part of this world. My brother knew what I was doing... I knew what I was doing...but it still hurts you know..." Silent tears slid down her face. "I'm glad that you'll be that last person I see or talk to. It could've been worse." She turned to Yuuri, her face already deathly pale.

"I'll tell you the truth, since my time is almost up." She turned to him and grabbed his face, bringing his ear to her mouth. "Someone is waiting for you. The cameras were livestreaming us. Please don't get caught, not by that man. You're too good of a person to be in this business." She smiled meekly and laid back in her seat.

Yuuri rushed to grabbed several hidden antidotes from his carry on, but she grabbed his hands with a firm grip. She'd chosen her path.

"No."

Yuuri wanted to shout for help, but it would jeopardize his mission, but his morals were screaming at him. He thrust his hand into his carry on and quickly pricked the antidote in her arm. Her sobbing become louder and more sorrowful at the minute.

"Why did you do that? I had prepared to do this for months! Months! My brother and I discussed this millions of times! We fought millions of times! We cried millions of times! Are you saying all of that was for naught?!" She sobbed.

"Shh. We don't want people hearing you and getting concerned. I can't let you die, when I can do something about it." Yuuri steeled his expression and continued to care for her the rest of the flight. When the flight was over, her skin tone was once again at it's normal tone and her eyes were puffy and full of betrayal.

"How could you do that to me?" She barked at Yuuri, clearly grasped by confusing emotions.

"Because now you have a chance." Her head jerked up in question. She glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You can leave. You can escape the boss you hate." Yuuri smiled lightly, and it dawned on her.

"I can.... I can leave...." She stood abruptly, looking at the wave of passengers leaving the plane. She turned and looked back at Yuuri. "You really are too good of a person for this industry."

Grabbing her carry on, she disappeared into the crowd exiting the plane. Perhaps that would be the last Yuuri saw of Sara.

Quickly grabbing his own carry on, Yuuri merged with the crowd and into the airway, into the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what my update schedule will be like, but SPRING BREAK IS HERE SO I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN YAYYYYYYYYYYYY, but I also have homework, work in general, and I want to practice using several different mediums in art soooo, I've a got a pretty packed schedule. So, for now just look out of my updates (if you like the story) and please send feedback!  
> Twitter: @AMKTrash  
> Insta: animewatchingninja  
> Wattpad: animewatchingninja


End file.
